infractusfandomcom-20200213-history
Vinny (NPC)
image: Vinny.png Vinny is the moody NPC for El Castello de Despierazione, or The Castello for short. He controls monsters who roam the palace of decay, and can summon any beast at will. He was 'convinced' into becoming a judge for The Castello by its owner, Luigi. =Basic Information= Age Undefined Height/Weight/Build 5'11"/178/average Accessory Face eating ice-box demon, cape, bowler hat Abilities He is able to summon any monster of El Castello at will, this power given to him by Luigi, the owner of the castle. Dress Style Cape, bowler hat, slick white suit, purple cape, and white gloves. Personality Personally, Vinny keeps to himself unless he wants to tell anybody something important. However, he is easy to irritate and he will sit there and ignore you if you annoy him too much. He occasionally wants to 'show' somebody his icebox, which usually results in people eating their faces. He is friendly with people he trusts, ignores people he hates, and is apathetic to people he hardly knows. Miscellaneous Facts He has had an attraction to larger women since the age of 12, he killed his girlfriend in high school, and nothing terribly dramatic happened in his life before the experience, and after he got out of jail for good behavior (laws are different in Letalis, I assure you). History Childhood and Adolescence Vinny was born into Brostel, the capital of Letalis and city of the Corrupted. As a child, he had an instant attraction to anything dark and morbid since before he can remember. He soon discovered the world of crime, and aspired to becoming like his role-models, who were locked up in prison. His personal favorite was a serial killer who skinned his victims to make 'suits' out of them, Kirk Lipton. Although Vinny did not want to kill people in such a grotesque manner, he felt the urge to murder. He longed to cause pain to others, but he felt inside that he had humanity still inside him, so he knew that he could never be like Lipton, or another role-model of his, The Walrus. Adulthood One day, he found an intriguing castle on the outskirts of Eternus Nidor, which was dubbed Castello de Despierazione (Italian for "Castle of Despair"). Vinny wandered inside, and the doors slammed behind him. After finding his way through the corridors of painful memories that he fondly remembered, he made his way to the top floor of a treacherous tower. It is here where he was greeted by a red demonesque being, Luigi. He forced Vinny to come to the agreement that he would take control of his legion of monsters if he were to never leave The Castello. Luigi went on to explain that he wanted Vinny to eliminate a 'threat' to his castle, mainly because another being plans on using his castle as fighting grounds in a 'tournament.' So, Vinny soon came to be a judge for the contest. While he negotiated that he could leave the castle, Vinny was bound to save the fortress. He was presented with an icebox that would act as the 'executioner' for the contestants who failed to defeat their opponents. Infractus Fatality After dubbing himself Icebox, Vinny infiltrated the contest to see what he can do to prevent the imminent destruction of El Castello de Despierazione. Begrudgingly, he made friends with the other judges after a while. with his mission still in mind, Icebox became the guardian and judge of El Castello de Despierazione, Luigi's dwelling.